The use of a transparent adhesive film dressing to prevent bacteria from invading the wound and help reduce the risk of infection is well known.
An example of such a dressing is given by Robert W. McCracken, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,183, issued on Sep. 30, 1986. This patent discloses an adhesive film dressing in which the adhesive is provided along a surface of the dressing and the adhesive is covered by three release papers. This transparent dressing includes flaps on the release papers in close relation with one another, which interferes with an individual attempting to remove the release papers. Further, the dressing is of such size as to make it difficult, if not impossible, to insure the edges of a wound on the patient are in close juxtaposition should the dressing be used as a wound closure device.
It is also well known to use a wound closing device with a transparent portion to view the wound site to accomplish this result. One example of this device is sold under the name Steri-Strip.TM., Laparoscopic Wound Closure System featuring Tegaderm.TM. Transparent Dressing and made by the Medical-Surgical Division-3M Health Care, which is licensed under U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,835. This prior art device is a two piece arrangement with one piece being a slender strip and the other piece being generally oval with tabs on each end. The slender strip is of a first material and is used to close the wound and keep the edges of the wound in juxtaposition. The oval piece is made from of a second material, pressure-sensitive adhesive, and is secured to the patient after release paper is removed from the pressure-sensitive adhesive. The paper backing covers the other side of the oval piece and is removed after the oval piece is secured to the patient. The slender strip is secured to the side of the paper backing, which is disposed on the side away from the release paper, and retains a part of the paper backing in place. This part protects the pressure-sensitive adhesive until removed, after which the oval piece is positioned on the patient. Should the slender strip of this prior art wound closure device be separated from the oval piece and lost, the device is inoperable. Further, the removal of the paper backing prior to the release paper being removed, the device cannot be used. Further, since the two pieces are made from different material, the assembly of the component parts must be made and such assembly is difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary wound closure device adapted to permit a wound on a patient to be viewed while the closure device is secured to the patient.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary wound closure device that enables the health care provider to not remove their rubber gloves when securing a surgical instrument to a patient.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a unitary wound closure device that is easier to use and less likely to become inoperable when component parts are removed than prior art devices.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of protecting and viewing a wound in a patient.